Talk:Caitlin Hunt
Guys, guys! SEE? I remade Caitlin and Delia! Why oh why is nobody rejoicing? :'( Sparrowsong 05:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I rejoiced a lot when I saw. I just didn't have time to drop a comment. TATN / Thalia! 05:25, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I was pretty happy too, but I forgot to comment. -Leafy 05:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of the new, appropriater version of the story? Should I start it or will it end up like Amelia De Luca, Joy Castellan, and Mira Grace? :/ Sparrowsong 05:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Start it! Please please start it! TATN / Thalia! 05:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok. How old should Caitlin be, do you think? Maybe 2? Sparrowsong 05:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) That sounds great! TATN / Thalia! 05:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Gods dammit, I have the worst WB I've ever had. Like, I'm crying my eyes out right now, it's so bad. Sparrowsong 05:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) That really sucks! Man, a lot! I have no idea what to do... TATN / Thalia! 05:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I musta used up all my inspiration on WSIE. Sparrowsong 05:32, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep. I'm working on the image thing. TATN / Thalia! 05:33, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Do I have any characters images you think could be improved? For some reason, I feel like eLouai right now. Sparrowsong 05:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I dunno.... Umm... What I like to do is just randomly make other outfits for characters. TATN / Thalia! 05:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I think I'll do Lisa. Is her outfit too girly? Sparrowsong 05:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) No offence, but yeah. Just a little. TATN / Thalia! 05:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I know. And her face is overused. I still love the hair, though. Any clothes or face suggestions? I don't mind combining faces (i.e. Rosalia has Face 0007, but with Eyes 0258). Sparrowsong 05:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. I say something a little more teen like but not too girly. I closed eLouai... TATN / Thalia! 05:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) She's supposed to have Annabeth's face, but Percy's hair and eyes. Do you recall any faces that look like Annabeth's? I tried Charlotte's with green eyes, it looked very messed-up. Sparrowsong 05:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmmm.... I recall face 007 looking like Annabeth's. TATN / Thalia! 05:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ...I'M IN LOVE! Thanks, sis! Sparrowsong 05:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) You're very welcome Kate. Post it as soon as you're finished. TATN / Thalia! 05:45, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking of doing an appropriate version of SITR. With a different title, of course. Any suggestions for the plot? Sparrowsong 05:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.... I dunno... Lovely Little Mistake? I have crappy crap suggestions right now. TATN / Thalia! 05:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) That's pretty alright, actually. Sparrowsong 05:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Really? Wow. I thought it was crap. TATN / Thalia! 05:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) It's not. How do you like Lise's new pic? Sparrowsong 05:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Wow... I love it. It's awesome. I finished on the character image forum because I really wanna update WSIE. TATN / Thalia! 05:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Like the subtle girly touches, i.e. the pink shoes and lip gloss? Sparrowsong 05:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that is pretty funny. It reminds me of me. I have no idea what I want. I really want to fit in and be a girly girl but I wanna be goth too. TATN / Thalia! 05:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I used to be like that. My favorite part is the top. I picked it because it looks like something Annabeth would wear. Sparrowsong 05:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Are you ever gonna write Lena's story? I was going to pick that top for an OC that doesn't exist yet but then I found a new one. Lena? TATN / Thalia! 05:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Maia's daughter? Dark blonde hair and light blue eyes? Sparrowsong 05:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Right! Cruuuud.... Never remembered her XD Sorry. LOL, I really need to remember my OC's. TATN / Thalia! 06:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) You could put her up for adoption if you don't plan on writing about her anytime soon. Sparrowsong 06:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Did I make her a character page? What was her last name? I need to check it out... Jeeeez.... This is just like the other day when I forgot one of my OC's. TATN / Thalia! 06:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Lena Zilkersen. Sparrowsong 06:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Right. I was going to put her up for adoption. Man.... I create random ideas in the middle of the night. TATN / Thalia! 06:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I think she's very pretty. Sparrowsong 06:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Lena? Yeah I like her too. She was really pretty and I loved her. TATN / Thalia! 06:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC)